Bracelets and necklaces are normally provided with a clasp to close a strand of jewelry into a secure loop and yet be easily opened by finger manipulation. Sometimes the clasp includes a spring device to operate the opening and closing mechanism. None of these known devices has been completely satisfactory for a variety of reasons, e.g., the spring action has been weak and easy to overcome by tension applied to the jewelry string; casual movements of the human caused the spring catch to be released; or release mechanisms are too small to be easily manipulated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry clasp which provides a secure lock which is easily released by fingertip pressure. It is another object of the invention to provide a jewelry clasp which has a spring release lock that is protected against casual unintentional release. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.